Amwys
by pinkdances
Summary: Lily Evans has just started her seventh year at Hogwarts and has been made Head Girl. The arrogant and popular quidditch captain, James Potter, has been made Head Boy. Lily and James don't get on and it proves difficult to work together. Can they put aside their differences so they can work together? With Lily's best friend, Marlene, helping them, something is sure to happen.


Lily Evans was a popular an pretty seventeen-year-old girl who was about to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few weeks ago she had received a letter letting her know that she would be Head Girl this year alongside James Potter, who would be Head Boy. Lily was very surprised at this as usually you had to be a prefect the previous year to even be considered for the Head position and James had never been a prefect. Also, James was notorious for getting detention at least once a week. Mostly it was for stupid things but there were times, mostly when he was younger, that he had hexed or cursed students and gotten detention because of it. Lily also knew something that most others, including teachers, didn't know. James and his three best friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, often sneaked out of the school and into Hogsmeade, the all-wizard village that was near the school. She didn't know how they did it – they must have had a great way though, they had not once been caught.

Lily had never really gotten on with James and his friends. It was mostly due to the fact that all four of them often bullied her best friend, Severus Snape. Up until the end of fifth year, Lily had spent the majority of her time defending Sev when James hexed him or when her other friend, Marlene continually asked her why she was even friends with Sev. You see, Severus Snape was fascinated by the Dark Arts and for a long time Lily had known that when they left Hogwarts he was planning on joining You-Know-Who. She had always assumed she would be able to change his mind about it, but in fifth year things got too far. Sev called her a 'mudblood' and that was when she stopped talking to him. She finally realised that he could never be saved and he was in too deep with the dark arts.

Severus always tried to speak to her in class and in the corridor, but Lily always ignored him. She just didn't want to have to deal with him any more. Severus lived near Lily and they had met before they started Hogwarts. During the summer holidays, Severus had often tried to speak to her. He had come to her house but she had told her parents she didn't want to see him. Even her older sister, Petunia, had sent him away a few times. "I don't like having freaks like you in my house, you're even more of a freak than Lily is!" she had said. Lily and her sister didn't get on very well because Petunia resented her younger sister because she was a witch.

Lily had just arrived at Hogwarts and was sat in the Great Hall next to her two best friends, Marlene. Professor Dumbledore had just finished his speech and everyone had just began eating. Lily took a moment to look around the Great Hall. She noticed Severus sitting beside Avery. He didn't look like he was eating though the plate in front of him was completely full. Sev looked up and met Lily's eyes, she quickly looked down at her food. She wasn't in the mood for Severus Snape right now.

"How was Petunia this summer?" Marlene asked as she shoved food into her mouth.

Lily shrugged. "I hardly saw her. She hardly came home. Mum slipped up once and said that Tuney usually comes home nearly every weekend. I only saw her twice the summer."

"Well," Marlene started, "I would love it if my brother didn't speak to me. I met a boy in the holidays, Daniel scared him off!" Marlene had a brother who was five years older than Lily and Marlene.

Lily smiled. She knew Marlene was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't really working. At least her brother cared about her.

"What was this boy like?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Oh, he was gorgeous!" Marlene sighed. "He was a muggle. I think that's why Daniel went crazy about it." Lily was shocked. She never would have assumed Marlene's brother hated muggles. "Oh no." Marlene noticed the look on Lily's face. "I didn't mean it like that. She went out with a muggleborn witch when he was at Hogwarts. It was just that he didn't want to get anyone involved in the war that didn't need to be."

Later on, Lily and Marlene were sat near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Bot girls were reading. "Ooh, guess what I heard when you were in the prefect meeting? I completely forgot about it until I just saw him." Marlene had obviously forgotten about her book. She was such a gossip.

"What? Who?" Lily replied.

Marlene grinned. "James Potter. A fifth year Hufflepuff girl said she overheard Sirius and Peter talking about how happy James was when he found out you were going to be Head Girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not this again." In fifth year James had asked Lily out a few times and since then Marlene never shut up about it.

"Come on, Lily. It's obvious he likes you."

"The only reason he was happy that I'm Head Girl is because it means he won't have to do as much work. I mean, this is _James Potter _we're talking about. It's not like he's actually going to do anything to help me," Lily told her best friend.

"Of course. _That's _why he's coming over here now."

"What? I-"

"Hey Evans." Lily turned around in her chair to look up at James. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute? Over here?" He gestured to an empty corner of the common room.

Lily closed the book she was reading and stood up. "Sure. Save my seat," she told Marlene who was currently wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead. Lily rolled her eyes and followed James.

"I just wanted to say... I know you're not happy that I'm Head Boy and you think I'll slack off and won't do work. But I will. I promise. And, when do you want to meet?" James asked.

"Meet? What? Why?"

He ran his left hand through his already messy black hair. "You know, we're supposed to make the rota for the prefects rounds before the end of the week."

Lily mentally shook her head. Of course. She had completely forgotten about that. "Um, whenever. I don't really mind."

"How's tomorrow? 7pm in the library?"

She nodded. "Sounds good." Lily left him standing there and walked back over to her seat next to Marlene.

Marlene grinned at her. "Did he ask you to go out with him?"

"What? No!" Lily shook her head at her friend. "He just asked about when we should meet to make the rota for the prefects rounds."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "That's boring."

"That's life, Mar."

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes and Lily found that the day seemed to pass rather quickly. When dinner rolled around Lily couldn't see James anywhere and they were supposed to meet in the library in an hour. She hope that he was actually going to show and take his new job seriously.

Lily was sat alone when Marlene walked in and at down next to her. She placed her head on the table and didn't say a word. "Er... are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I hate school. It's the first day. Why do all the teachers feel the need to give us loads of homework?" She complained. Lily just smiled. "It's like because we haven't been in school for two months they think they have to give us extra work to make up for it." Lily patted Marlene's shoulder.

"Why don't you eat your food?"

"Not hungry."

"I don't care. You have to eat, Mar." Marlene was a girl that was often not hungry. She just didn't feel like eating. Lily loaded food onto a plate for Marlene and placed it in front of her. "I'm not leaving until you eat that food." Marlene just rolled her eyes. "I'll miss my meeting with James if I have to sit here for hours trying to make you eat!"

Marlene sat up straighter and began to put the food into her mouth. Lily knew that would work. Marlene was convinced the reason James wanted to meet with Lily was because he liked her again.

When it was 5 minutes until seven, Lily started making her way to the library. She was a few minutes late when she arrived there but James wasn't there yet anyway. She sat down at a table and waited for him to come. As she waited, she looked around and noticed the library was pretty much empty. That wasn't surprising seeing as it was only the first day of classes.

Lily looked up at the clock on the wall at the front of the large room. It was now quarter past seven and he was still not here. Lily sighed. Was she stupid to think James would actually take his job seriously? She decided that if he was not here by half past she would just do the rota on her own.

Lily decided to take out the book she was reading and read while she was waiting for him. Around ten minutes later she noticed someone was standing in front of her. "At last, I thought-" Lily closed her book and looked up. It was not who she thought it was. Severus Snape was standing in front of her. She sighed.

"Hi Lily," Sev said.

"Hello," she replied.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm kind of busy."

"You don't really look busy." He gestured to the book she was reading. "You can read whenever."

"I'm not just reading," she told him. "I'm meeting someone, so..."

He scoffed. "No, you're not. You've been sat in here for nearly half an hour alone. Who could you possibly be meeting? It's not like McKinnon would ever be caught dead in the library."

Lily was started to get irritated with the boy standing in front of her. "Marlene is _not_ my only friend, you know!"

"Oh, really?" He said. "Who are you meeting then?"

"James Potter," she told him.

Severus scoffed. "What, you and him are friends now?"

"Of course not! I haven't forgotten what he's live, Sev!" Lily shouted at him, earning a 'shh' from the librarian. "I'm Head Girl, he's Head boy. We have to work together."

"Well, he doesn't seem to be coming does he? When were you supposed to meet him?" Severus asked, his voice softer now.

Lily looked down at the book in her hands. "I'm going to go back to my common room now." She put her book back in her bag and started making her way out of the library and leaving Sev standing alone in the middle of the library.

James had asked Lily to meet him and he didn't even show up. She was beyond angry with him. She quickly made her way back to the common room, deciding she would do the rota alone in the common room. Lily noticed Marlene talking with one of the girls they shared a room with, Mary. Lily made her way towards them and sat down in a chair across from them.

"Oh, how did it go?" Marlene asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"How did what go?" Mary asked quickly, looking between the two girls.

Lily tucked her red hair behind her ear and sighed. "I was supposed to meet James to go over some Head stuff, but... he didn't show."

"Of course he wouldn't. It's James Potter," Mary said. "He's not very responsible. He probably just forgot about it."

"Yeah, you should just talk to him, remind him that you were supposed to meet," Marlene said.

"No. He's Head Boy. He should have shown up! He shouldn't have just forgotten!" Lily said.

"Wow, what's the matter with you? This can't just be about James."

"I saw Sev," Lily told the two girls. "He wanted to talk, he just got me a bit worked up. I also am very angry at James," Lily added.

"Well," Marlene said, "James has just walked in here with his friends."

Lily turned to look towards the portrait hole. James had just walked in with Peter and Sirius, they were all laughing hard about something. Lily narrowed her eyes at them. Idiots.

James was still laughing as his eyes scanned the common room. As his eyes landed on Lily, who was glaring at him, his smile faded. He looked confused for a moment, then a look of realisation crossed his face. He said something to Sirius and Peter then started walking towards Lily.

"Lily, I swear I-"

"Just leave it."

"No, we can go to the library and do it now can't we? I'm sorry, I got caught up," he told her.

"Doing what? Hanging out with your friends?!" She shouted at him.

"No, I was..." he trailed off. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. Do you want to go to the library and do it now?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "No. I'm going to do it on my own. In my dorm."

She stood up and started walking towards the dorms. But she stopped and turned to face him again. "You know what, Potter? For a minute, I honestly expected you to help and to be responsible. Why did you even ask me to meet you if you weren't going to bother showing up?"

"Evans, please, I-"

"Just leave it Potter." She sighed. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Woo, first chapter. I plan on having the rest of the chapters a lot longer.**

**Amwys means Ambivalent in Welsh, just in case you're wondering. **


End file.
